Reunited
by Biochemical-Influx
Summary: Your name is Karkat Vantas, and your best friend is trying to kill you, and you are scared out of your mind. (One-Shot, based off of an rp. Hints to KatNep. Read and Review! c: )


You sit lazily like the fuckass you are, scrolling through logs on Trollian from sheer boredom.

No one has messaged you in a noticably long amount of time. Not like you were worried, however. They were probably too busy to even say hi.

You grumble to yourself, wondering why no one wanted to speak with you.

Suddenly, a notification sound rang out, and a chat window blinked.

"About fucking time," you glower, checking the window.

**-arenicCatnip [AC] has started trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]-**

**[AC]: :33 Karkitty?**

**[CG]: OH HEY NEPETA.**

**[AC]: :33 Help me please**

**[AC]: :33 Hes here**

**[AC]: :33 Hes here and Im scared**

**[CG]: ...WHAT? WHOS THERE?**

**[AC]: gamz33...**

**[CG]: OH NO... NEPETA IT'LL BE OKAY. JUST KEEP QUIET AND HE WON'T HEAR YOU.**

**[AC]: Okay karkitty...**

You start to panic. This means Gamzee was probably fucked up out of his mind again, and this time you, the little mutant blood, can't help your friends.

You turned your focus back on the screen.

**[AC]: :33 I can't hear him anymore...**

**[AC]: :33 I think he's gone...**

**[AC] :o33 **

**[CG]: NEPETA?...**

**[AC]: honk.**

**[CG]: OH MY GOD...**

Fear wormes its way through your veins. You freeze, your blood-pusher's thumps audible in your ears. Your little kitty friend...

**[CG]: NEPETA!...**

**[AC]: KITTYBITCH ISNT HERE NOW.**

**[CG]: GAMZEE WHAT... WHAT DID YOU DO?**

**[AC]: i put her in her place. THATS WHAT I MOTHERFUCKIN DID.**

**[CG]: NO NO NO... NO... **

**[AC]: green is such a lovely motherfuckin color.**

**[CG]: Nepeta...**

You lose your quirk, not even bothering with it at the current moment. The adorable little olive-blood, the one you were planning to make your matesprit, was dead. By the hands of your ex-moirail.

You gaze at the words on the screen, the letters slicing through you like butter.

This is wrong.

You look at the new message.

**[AC]: IM JUST DOING WHATS RIGHT. :o)**

The nerve of him... To take away the ones you cared for?...

**[CG]: YOU ARE A MONSTER, FUCKASS.**

**[AC]: i thought we were moirails :o(**

**[CG]: NO, YOU HIGHBLOOD PAIN IN MY ASS. YOU NEVER DID SHIT. NOW YOURE MURDERING OUR FRIENDS. WE ARE NOT MOIRAILS.**

**[AC]: shut up.**

**[CG]: NO, ASSHAT.**

**[AC]: I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE MOTHERFUCK UP. kittybitch isnt dead. SHES RIGHT HERE. shes crying for you to save her. WHAT A PAIN IN THE ASS.**

**[CG]: NEPETA I... IM SO SORRY.**

Your blood-pusher tightens as you feel completely crushed. Nepeta isn't dead. She needs your help... but you cannot help her.

**[CG]: ...**

**[AC]: whats wrong brother? CAT GOT YOUR TONGUE?**

**[CG]: THATS NOT FUCKING FUNNY, GAMZEE!**

**[AC]: Youre right. ITS MOTHERFUCKIN HILARIOUS. almost as funny as olive blood.**

**[CG]: YOURE... YOURE FUCKED UP!**

**[AC]: and youre next :o)**

**[AC]: WATCH OUT MOTHERFUCKER. im coming for you.**

**[AC]: KNOCK KNOCK.**

**[CG]: NO! I DONT BELIEVE YOU.**

There is a faint knock at the door. Your blood runs cold and your eyes widen.

**[AC]: keep the hive door closed, karbro. THERE ARE MOTHERFUCKIN MONSTERS OUT THERE.**

**[CG]: I DONT BELIEVE YOU... THIS ISNT HAPPENING...**

**[AC]: then open the door motherfucker.**

**[CG]: NO.**

**[AC]: ...red and green go together. LIKE A MOTHEFUCKIN HOLIDAY. lets celebrate. OPEN THE MOTHERFUCKIN DOOR.**

**[CG]: STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKASS PSYCHO! I... i thought we were moirails...**

**[AC]: WE ARE. :o) open the door. ILL CALM YOU THE MOTHERFUCK DOWN. what are moirails for? **

You knew he was gone. All the shoosh-papping in the world would no longer stop the sociopath outside your hive door. Your trembling fingers peck at the keyboard.

**[CG]: STAY AWAY FROM ME...**

**[AC]: you forgot to lock the door, karkat.**

**[CG]: LEAVE ME ALONE.**

**[AC]: YOURE MAKING THIS TOO MOTHERFUCKIN EASY.**

**[CG]: THIS IS A DREAM. IM DREAMING RIGHT?**

**[AC]: this isnt a dream. THIS IS MOTHERFUCKIN REALITY.**

**You stare in horror at the screen. The next words that appear freeze you in place.**

**[AC]: WELCOME TO THE DARK CARNIVAL, BROTHER. honk.**

**[CG]: I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE...**

**[AC]: THERE IS NO WAY OUT. death is the only escape. :o) TURN AROUND.**

The click of a doorknob and the creak of a door are dead giveaways.

He is in your hive. You're scared to death. Tears pool and run down your face as the trembling continues. You persist on typing.

**[CG]: NO.**

**[AC]: turn around, motherfucker. IM RIGHT BEHIND YOU KARKAT. i can hear you crying.**

**_- arsenicCatnip [AC] has ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] -_**

You feel a warm breath on the nape of your neck. But you do not turn. You can practically FEEL him smiling and staring you down.

"Do you miss kittybitch?" His voice is like daggers, piercing your eardrums. His tone is icy and hollow.

"Do miss your friends? I'll let you be with them. That's what friends are for."

Your sobbing is louder than ever, your death seemingly inevitable.

"Turn around, mothefucker."

This is not your moirail. Your best friend in the whole world is gone, and there was nothing you could do to get him back.

Your voice cracks as you speak slowly, "You're not my moirail."

You make your decision. "Go ahead."

"Hmmmm?"

"KILL ME ALREADY!" You can't believe you're doing this.

"You motherfuckin' asked for it."

You turn around to face him, avoiding his face. A sharp pain bursts from your chest as you look down in shock. He used your own sickle. It's buried up to the handle, candy red blood coating his hand and your front.

You start to see a light. There's a figure there, pointy horns... or ears... you can't tell from the silhouette.

You walk closer. A jacket, small horns, shining smile.

"Karkitty~!" the voice calls, beconing you closer.

Nepeta.

You smile, embracing her. Everything is warm, the pain stops. You hear a faint honk.

You ignore it, looking up to see your other friends are grinning back at you.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you have been murdered by your best friend, but rejoined with all of the others you care about.

Everything is at peace again.

A/N: ;-; Oh my goodness, this made me cry. This was based off of an rp I had on Omegle, and I was Karkat. I just HAD to rewrite it.

Originally the end was where Karkat committed suicide, but I altered it a bit. I hope you enjoyed. Review maybe ;u;?


End file.
